


"Dearest Brother"

by sleepyanarchist



Category: Welcome to Nightvale
Genre: Bloodplay, Doctor Roleplay, Incest, M/M, Multi, Rape, Twincest, aphrodisiac, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyanarchist/pseuds/sleepyanarchist
Summary: Ahhhhhhh I'm sorry if you guys hate this I know I'm gross I just loved Joaquin and I wanted him to be a nasty.





	"Dearest Brother"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleph_Null](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleph_Null/gifts), [PageofD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pins and Needles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468362) by [Aleph_Null](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleph_Null/pseuds/Aleph_Null), [PageofD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD). 



Carlos's POV

I dread coming home to Joaquin now, he's always fucking his boyfriend in awful and extremely noisy ways. Usually I'd just spend the night at Cecil's but since his single sister just gave birth he's been staying at the hospital with her and it'd be kind of weird to be in Kevin and Cecil's house alone.

I heard his moaning from outside the house. He was calling my brother doctor. 'What the fuck...' I thought to myself cringing. Suddenly I felt a pit drop in my stomach... if their doing doctor role play Joaquin is probably dressed like a doctor. 'If he took one of my lab coats for a sick role play with that freak I'm gonna kill him' I thought as I haphazardly unlocked the door and bolted upstairs well prepared to ruin their fun.

Knocking hard on the door to his bed room, I was about to yell 'I'm home time to shut up for the night PLEASE!' but before I had time to let the words escape me I heard Kevin let out a screechy moan that sounded more like a scream.

"Oh fuck!" Joaquin exclaimed from behind the door as he rushed out of the room. My lab coat billowing off of him as he ran, just as I had expected.

"Green! Green!" Kevin yelled from inside causing Joaquin to turn on his heals and rush right back in attempting to close the door, which I jammed open with my foot.

"Joaquin is that my fucking lab coat..." I said slowly as I narrowed my eyes at him through the crack in the door. He gave me a nervous chuckle and opened his mouth to speak before I cut him off. "I'm gonna fucking kill you." I fumed jumping into the room and grabbing my brother by the lapels of MY lab coat, and pinning him against the far wall.

"Ah!" Kevin gasped as I barged in. I looked over at him for a moment and removed my eyes from his body as fast as I placed them there. He was almost covered in blood, some his, some coming from a source I'd rather not know, and tied completely nude on my brother's bed.

I reeled back covering my eyes unable to unsee what I had just soaked in, in full gaudy bright red color. "Jesus!" I muttered.

"Ha ha this is why you shouldn't just barge into people's rooms little bro!" Joaquin chuckled casually. I turned my gaze away from my palm and glared up at him reaching my hand out.

"Lab coat. Now." I spat.

"Aw common lil bro!" Joaquin whined.

"Now!" I began raising my voice. Joaquin unhappily complied and handed over my lab coat which was covered in blood and semen. I crinkled my nose at it and went to start a load of laundry.

Joaquin's POV

"Ugh just cause Ceec is staying with our sister tonight doesn't mean Carlos has to be a kill joy." Kevin lamented from his spot on my bed.

"Shhh mascota~ we can still keep our joy~" I growled before leaping on top of Kevin and crashing my lips onto his.

"Mmmf, oh doctor that strange man who barged in here seems like he might need an... examination." I looked down at him and smirked.

"I think you might be right..." I replied darkly with an idea springing to mine. "Would you like me to untie you?" I asked

"If you must~" Kevin dramatically sighed out with a smile. I undid his binding and we agreed he would only need to pull on his boxers since he'd be taking them right back off anyway.

"We may need some anesthesia, or perhaps an aphrodisiac..." I said with a coy smile.

"Ya know I did buy this little love potion thing..." Kevin said wide smile growing wider. He leaned down rummaging through his bag and pulled out a vile that had masking tape with a heart drawn on, stuck to the side. "If you made a drink or meal we could all have some. I'm sure it's just an aphrodisiac of some sort, but... it should be fun."

"Oh it will be so much fun," I beamed. "I'll make some hot cocoa I usually do when he's mad anyway so..." I took the vile from my boyfriend and winked sauntering into the kitchen and heating up some milk, then mixed all the pink liquid in tossing the vile in the trash. After it was ready I called to my brother.

"Carlos I made hot cocoa!" There was silence for a moment before he swung his door open and shuffled out keeping his head down, still fully intent on being mad. I smiled at him and handed him a mug. "Kevin! Would you like some too?" He sauntered out still in just his boxers and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Yes please~" he whispered almost moaning in my ear. We all drank.

I started kissing Kevin, just light cheek pecks at first but soon we grew more excited for one another, and without warning I pinned him against the counter and started grinding on him shoving my tongue down his throat. I bit his neck and gazed at my brother from across the counter. Kevin started letting out little moans at every thrust of my hips and Carlos blushed wildly averting his eyes. That was a much different reaction from earlier and I knew the aphrodisiac was working it's 'love potion' magic.

"Carlos~" I growled lustfully in his direction. He timidly gazed up at me and swallowed nervously.

"Joaquin? What-" he began to question but was cut off by a purse of his own lips and gazed away from me looking panicked. I got up on the counter top and grabbed him by the lapels of his work lab coat smashing my lips against his.

"Oh Joaquin~" Kevin swooned behind me. He quickly trotted over to Carlos and pulled his arms around his waist tugging him out of his seat. That broke our kiss and Carlos stared wide eyed up at me. I saw a twitching erection trying to escape the confines of his jeans.

"Alright nurse we'll need to bind the patient to prevent movement." I smiled coyly to Kevin.

"No... ugh what... Joaquin!" Carlos whined as Kevin dragged him into my bedroom. We tied down my still protesting brother and I ran to snatch another one of his lab coats finding some scrubs for Kevin as well.

"Here you are darling!" I said tossing the scrubs at Kevin.

"Thank you doctor!" He beamed, pulling them on.

"Joaquin stop! I'm your brother!" Carlos yelled tears welling up in his eyes. I sauntered over to my bed and leaned over him bringing my lips close to his.  
  
"Well your body doesn't seem to care much brother dearest~" I said as I trailed a finger along his ever growing erection. "Nurse?" I questioned.

"Yes doctor?" Kevin beamed next to me.

"Hand me my scissors." I ordered. Kevin picked up my tool from the end table and Carlos began thrashing against his binds. "The patient is reacting to stimuli in a way that's dangerous to his safety. Tighten the binds nurse." I ordered again. Kevin complied making it so Carlos could barely move. I began cutting away his clothes ignoring his protests.

"Joaquin why! I thought you loved me! I thought you respected me!" He screamed as tears streamed down his face.

"Oh... Carlos... I won't hurt you, besides look at how excited your body is don't you want relief~" I purred licking my lips and stroking a finger along his throbbing cock.

"It's wrong Joaquin! You're my brother! Plus I'm dating Cecil! Just stop!" He pleaded.

"Nurse do you have anymore of the medication?" I asked.

"Yes doctor," Kevin answered scampering off too dig in his bag.

"What medication?! Joaquin?! Did you spike my drink with something?!" Carlos panicked wide eyed.

"Hehehe, don't worry it's just a little... aphrodisiac..." I chuckled. Carlos threw up his eyebrows and pursed his lips. Kevin came back with a vile full of a redder than before liquid that had the symbol of a flame taped to it. I dipped my finger in and tasted it, then I dipped it in again and held it out to nurse Kevin. He took the tip of my finger in his mouth and swallowed on it fluttering his eyes up to look at me. "Well nurse... save a little for the patient" I chided him knowing full well the two drops we took barely made a difference in the vile. He giggled in reply. I took Carlos by the cheeks pinching his lips forcing them open and handing the vile back to Kevin then squeezed his nose closed. Kevin got the idea and pushed the opening of the vile into Carlos's mouth, I squeezed his lips around it as all the liquid poured in he was forced to swallow. He hung his head in defeat and I decided it would be good to explain our rules.

"Alright Carlos, green is go, yellow is slow down, and red is only to be said if you think you might die. If you scream red at everything I do I will be forced to punish you." I informed him with a smile. He slowly looked up at me, his eyes looked hazy and glazed and his cheeks flushed brightly.

"Yes doctor..." he whispered out with a crooked grin.

"Ohhh yes a cooperative patient! We may be able to loosen your binds if you keep this up!" Kevin exclaimed happily.

"Nooo" Carlos hazily protested. I chuckled at his change of tune.

"Don't worry brother dear, we'll give you everything you want and more," I purred in his ear, he whined and bucked his hips against the straps. I pushed off the bed and started kissing Kevin and clawing at his ass. Carlos moaned from the bed. I broke the kiss.

"Nurse fetch my scalpel." I ordered.

"Yes doctor," Kevin complied with a coy smile. The nude and shivering Carlos looked at me with eyes full of unfettered lust. I rubbed my hands across his chest and down to his abdomen which was quite impressive. Kevin handed me my scalpel and I made my first incision across his right cheek. He let out soft little moans for me.

Kevin leaned over the bed and lapped and kissed at Carlos's cheek. "Oh make him bleed more doctor! He has such beautiful blood!" Kevin breathed out. Carlos's cock dribbled with pre-cum.

"Please play with me Joaquin?" Carlos begged. I leaned close to him letting my shirt brush slightly past his cock and he whimpered.

"That's what I was doing darling." I whispered.

"More!" He demanded. I struck him hard with a backhand across his left cheek and Kevin gasped grabbing himself and moaning. Carlos whimpered.

"Color?" I asked.

"Oh god green," Carlos moaned. I slashed harshly at his chest with my scalpel and he shook with want under me.

"Good boy... if you want me to really please you you're going to have to earn it..." I warned.

"Anything! anything! ANYTHING!" Carlos screamed.

"Beg your brother dearest to let you cum." I instructed.

"Oh please dearest brother please get me off~" he whined. Kevin began viciously masturbating over Carlos.

"Why should I give a dirty whore like you anything?" I asked.

"Please I know I'm a dirty little slut I need it please touch me!" He begged.

"Nurse! Swallow him!" I ordered. Kevin scrambled to Carlos's cock and bobbed his head viscously. Carlos came quickly.

"I didn't say you could cum" I lowered my eyes at him. His eyes widened in horror as I climbed on top of him and flipped him on his belly. "Get the dental gag nurse!" I ordered. Kevin quickly strapped the gag into Carlos's mouth and began fucking his throat. I took Carlos's ass and pounded in him furiously, slashing at his back with my scalpel as I went.

Kevin came down his throat and didn't pull his cock out until Carlos swallowed around his sensitive cock. I came in his ass soon after him, grabbing and squeezing hard on his cheeks.

He moved out after that.


End file.
